Ninho de Cobras
by Anamateia
Summary: Uma garota que pela primeira vez vai para uma escola, mas isso não é nada, isso é quando conhecer a garota mais popular do colégio, que vai apresentar um novo mundo para ela, será que ela vai ser influenciada nessa jornada colegial? Vejam!
1. Ninho de Cobras

OLÁ.... E AÍ, BELEZA????

Estamos aqui para mais uma fic, dessa vez é em homenagem a Xia Matsuyama, e para variar um cadinho é mais uma parody... dessa vez o filme como sempre falo no segundo capítulo!!!

Então espero que goste!!!

**Advertência 01: **essa é uma fic parody, de um filme e mas tem algumas mudanças.

**Advertência 02: **um bom tanto de personagens como a protagonista e a antagonista não me pertence, pertencem a Xia!!

**Advertência 03: **alguns personagens de beyblade estarão OOC, ou seja, diferente de suas personalidades.

**Advertência 04: tudo que estiver em negritos são as memórias da personagem Ling. **

**Advertência 05: **divirtam-se!!

Uma garota que pela primeira vez vai para uma escola, mas isso não é nada, isso é quando conhecer a garota mais popular do colégio, que vai apresentar um novo mundo para ela, será que ela vai ser influenciada nessa jornada colegial?? Vejam!!!

**NINHO DE COBRAS!!!!**

**Minha vida é totalmente normal!!!! Minha mãe me ensinava em casa, porque sempre estávamos nos mudando!!!! Ela trabalha com arqueologia, e viajávamos pelo mundo inteiro e finalmente minha mãe conseguiu um emprego fixo no Japão, então eu finalmente vou para escola, meu nome é Ling, e essa é minha história. **

Mãe da Ling- finalmente, você está com seu almoço?

Ling- sim mãe, eu estou!!!

Mãe da Ling- boa sorte no seu primeiro dia!!!! – falava como se fosse uma menina de 5 anos de idade.... mas a Ling estava bem crescida, tinha 17 anos, era belos cabelos preto e bem comprido, olhos azuis meia-noite, tinha pele clara, e cara de ingênua.

Ling- obrigado!!! – e quando foi atravessar a rua, por muito pouco o ônibus da escola não passa por cima dela.

Mãe da Ling- Ling!!! – preocupada com a menina.

Ling- estou bem!!! Não se preocupem!!! – Ling andava pelo colégio, procurava a classe para o qual iria entrar, ela entra na sala, a aula era de matemática, ela via alguns alunos conversando, Ling olha um lugar vago, e quando vai se dirigir para o lugar, esbarra na professora que estava com uma lata de refrigerante na mão. – ai... desculpe me!!!

Professora- não tem problema não!!! – e a professora deixa suas coisa em sua mesa. Tira a blusa. – você é nova não???

Ling- sim.. meu nome é Ling May Akimoto!!!

Professora- muito prazer meu nome é Audrey Monroe!!! Pode se sentar que já vamos começar a aula. E seja bem vinda!!!!

Ling- obrigado!!! – e se sentou, mas alguns olhavam para ela com curiosidade, querendo saber quem é essa garota, Ling se sentiu como uma estranha.

Audrey- então alunos, dêem boas vindas para nossa amiga Ling May Akimoto!!!

Alguns- oi Ling!!!

Audrey- ok, vamos começar abram seus livros na pagina 8!!! – e a aula se passava, Ling estava totalmente sozinha, não por ela.... mas a maioria do pessoal não estava nem aí para conhecer ela, Ling se senta sozinha em uma mesa isolada no refeitório, ao chegar em casa sua mãe pergunta.

Mãe de Ling- e então como foi na escola???

Ling- é o primeiro dia!!! – muito triste, entra em casa.

No dia seguinte, Ling vai para o colégio e quando vai se sentar....

Ana- não sente aí, aí sempre é um casal de namoradinhos nojento!!!

Ling- ok... obrigado!!! – e vai até uma mesa perto dessa garota.

Ana- não sente nessa... o cara na frente ele peida!!!!

Ling- eca.... – e se senta rapidamente numa cadeira ao lado da garota.

Ana- meu nome é Ana Haika!!!

Ling- Ling!! – Ling estava começando a ficar contente, finalmente fez amizade.

Tyson- belo cabelo Ana. Tirou de que animal essa peruca???

Ana- do cabelo do peito da sua mãe!!!

Ling- O.O – mas isso não era nada um garoto chega perto dela e do nada pergunta.

Garoto- você usar lentes???

Ling- como??? – olhando para um garoto, olhos violeta, cabelo bicolores, alto, forte, corpo definido, mas com uma atitude um tanto controversa. – não uso lentes!!!

Garoto- e essa cor do seu cabelo é natural???

Ling- sim...

Garoto- viu Ana, eu queria essa cor!!! – pegou uma mecha do cabelo e colocou perto dele.

Ana- não se assuste esse é o Kai, realmente é um desperdício ser tão gay!!!

Ling- rsrsrsrsrsr....

Kai- você é bonita!!! Qual é seu nome???

Ling- meu nome é Ling!!!!

Kai- Ling... bonito!!!

Ling- vocês sabem onde fica a sala de saúde???

Ana- acho que fica no prédio de trás!!!! – e mostra o horário para o Kai.

Kai- hm... matemática avançada???

Ling- sim... eu adoro matemática!!!

Kai- porque??? – Chocado com aquilo.

Ling- porque matemática é igual em qualquer país ou continente!!!!

Kai- isso é profundo!!!! Temos uma pessoa com sentimentos aqui!!!

Ana- ta, a gente te mostra o colégio!!!!

Ling- obrigado!!!! – mais tarde o sinal toca, e todos vão saindo da sala.

Ana- saiam da frente todos!!!!

Kai- carne nova no pedaço!!!! – eles vão até as quadras de educação física, mas passam por ela e vão até um gramado.

Ling- er.... onde fica o prédio???

Kai- aqui mesmo!!!

Ana- ele pegou fogo em 1993!!! Então... como é seu nome mesmo???

Ling- é Ling!!!

Ana- certo...

Ling- não vamos ter problemas???

Ana- claro que não!!!! Porque acha que te deixaria com problemas... somos amigas!!!!^^

**Bem.... eu sei que é errado matar aulas mas estava fazendo minha primeira amizade, e não podia me dar ao luxo de desperdiçar amizades!!!**

Kai- olha lá, "as poderosas"!!! – um grupo de aproximava das quadras.

Ling- quem???

Ana- "as poderosas"!!!! um grupo de garotas nojentas!!!

Kai- aquela miúda é Hilary Tachibana, maior cobra, podre de rica...

Ana- o pai dela inventou o Iphone!!!

Ling- nossa!!!

Kai- sabe de tudo e de todos!!! Por isso o cabelo dela é grande... é cheio de segredos!!

Ling- rsrsrsrsrs....

Ana- aquela morena ali é a Adorigan, chamam ela de dori!!! ((a mesma de Beyblade o Retorno)) Burra que nem uma porta.

Kai- no ano passado fizemos aula de português juntos.... ela escreveu "perna" errado!!!

Ling- o que??? – inconformada com tudo.

Kai- com dois "R"!!! rsrsrsrsrs...

Ana- mas essas não são nada, tem que tomar cuidado com aquela ali.... Elise Anderson Taylor. Se você acha que ela é dessas riquinhas mimadas, falsa, nojenta, e totalmente piranha.... bem... a Elise é tudo isso e muito mais!!!! – uma Belíssima garota loira, olhos claros, corpo perfeito, cabelo perfeito, roupas perfeitas... A perfeição em pessoa.

Kai- se nossa escola fosse uma revista ela estaria sempre na capa!!! Ela é linda, mas também é malvada... muito malvada....

Ana- como posso descrever Elise Anderson????

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Garota 01- Elise Anderson é demais!!!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Garota 02- eu soube que o cabelo dela está assegurado em 1 milhão de dólares!!!!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Garota 03- eu soube que ela pegou avião com Leonardo Di Caprio e ele disse que ela era linda!!!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Garota 04- eu levei um murro na cara da Elise.... foi demais!!!!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Voltando...

Ana- então aqui está seu mapa no refeitório. O lugar que você se senta é essencial!!! Cada grupo tem seu lugar.... tem os Nerds.... os americanos descolados. – um monte de playboys. – os americanos nerd, os atletas. – um grupo todos uniformizado. – as lideres de torcidas. – outro grupo uniformizado. - as garota que comem demais. - ((minhas colegas)) gordinhas. – as garotas que não comem nada. – umas aspirantes a modelos bulêmicas. – os melhores do colégio . – Ana, Kai e cia. – e as piores.... cuidado com as "poderosas".

Ling- ok... – mais tarde ela estava na aula de matemática avançada.

**Finalmente, estou em algo que eu entendo, adoro matemática, eu entendo de matemática nada pode me distrair.**

Alexander- oi, você tem um lápis para me emprestar??? – um ruivo, alto, bonito, olhos negros e penetrantes.

**Aquilo me bateu como se fosse um carro me atropelando... só tive um amor na vida.**

Ling aos 6 anos- eu te amo!!! – e abraça o menino.

Garoto de 6 anos- sai de perto!!! – e sai correndo dela.

**Bem.... não deu muito certo... mas quem sabe.... ele é tão....**

Ling- lindo!!! – e todos olham para ela. – perdão.... seria 16 sobre "Pi"!!!

Audrey- certo... muito bem!!!! – e continua sua aula.

Ling- uff.... – mais tarde no refeitório Ling ia direto na mesa onde estava Ana.

Elise- hei você!!!! – Elise que estava sentada em uma delas, chama Ling.

Ling- eu???

Elise- não essa estranha que está aí atrás, é claro que é você!!! – Ling olha para Ana, que a chama, mas acaba se sentando com Elise. – você é nova não é???

Ling- sou sim, meu nome é Ling!!!

Elise- eu sei a Hilary me contou....

Hilary- estamos na mesma sala da aula de história!!!

Ling- hm...

Dori- então está gostando da escola???

Ling- sim.... é tudo muito novo para mim??

Elise- como é???

Ling- eu era educada em casa....

Elise- isso eu entendi, não sou nenhuma idiota... quer dizer que nunca esteve numa escola???

Ling- não!!!! – dizia com naturalidade.

Elise- não me diga!!!!

Ling- eu não disse nada!!!

Elise- que coisa ein.... mas legal que tenha vindo para essa escola.... e você até que é bonitinha!!!

Ling- obrigada!!!

Elise- então você se acha???

Ling- como???

Elise- você se acha bonitinha!!!!

Ling- eu... – Ling não estava gostando daquelas perguntinhas e comentários. – bem eu...

Elise- você me dá licença?? – e Elise conversa com as amigas.

Ling- claro... – e olha pra Ana, e Ana a olha com aquela cara "que tá acontecendo??" e Ling responde com a cara de "não sei!!!"!!!

Elise- bem.... nos conversamos e queremos que você almoce com a gente essa semana!!!

Hilary- claro... seria muito legal!!!!

Dori- sim.... então amanhã a gente almoça juntas???

Ling- er... – Ling não sabia como agir, Ana havia avisado a ela sobre as "poderosas". – sim pode ser.

Dori- amanhã usamos rosa!!!

Mais tarde no banheiro, Ling conta tudo para Ana.

Ana- ah meu deus!!! Você tem que aceitar, seria muito legal...

Ling- eu não sei... não gosto de espionar.... e mesmo assim ela me pareceu legal!!!

Ana- ela não é legal!!!! – Ana enquanto soltava sua raiva, Kai aparece no banheiro das meninas (o que ele estava fazendo lá???).

Kai- como é eu disse, ela é linda, mas é má!!!

Ling- o que está fazendo aqui???

Kai- deixe as perguntas para lá!!!!

Ana- ele sempre faz isso... mas voltando a Elise... ela é uma vaca, acabou com a minha vida!!!

Ling- porque???

Kai- um dia ela fez todos assinarem uma petição para dizer que a Ana era... – Ana interrompe ele na hora.

Ana- KAI PARA!!! Olha Ling, você só fica uns dias... daí você nos conta sobre o que elas falam....

Ling- e sobre o que elas falariam???

Ana- produtos para cabelo.

Kai- Zak Efron!!

Ling- isso é uma banda???

Ana- pode fazer isso???

Ling- sim.... você tem alguma roupa rosa???

Ana- não!!!

Kai- tenho!!!

Ling- O.O

**Fim do cap!!!**

E aí, o que acharam???

Espero que tenham gostado!!!! Tomara que sim!!!! Mas é isso fic dedicado a Xia Matsuyama!!!!

Deixem reviews.... beijos a todos e tchauuuuu!!!!


	2. Agora é guerra!

OLÁ.... E AÍ, BELEZA????

Estamos aqui para mais uma fic, dessa vez é em homenagem a Xia Matsuyama, e para variar um cadinho é mais uma parody!!! Esse filme é uma parodia de "Meninas malvadas"!!!

Então espero que goste!!!

**Advertência 01: **essa é uma fic parody, de um filme e mas tem algumas mudanças.

**Advertência 02: **um bom tanto de personagens como a protagonista e a antagonista não me pertence, pertencem a Xia!!

**Advertência 03: **alguns personagens de beyblade estarão OOC, ou seja, diferente de suas personalidades.

**Advertência 04: tudo que estiver em negritos é as memórias da personagem Ling. **

**Advertência 05: **divirtam-se!!

Uma garota que pela primeira vez vai para uma escola, mas isso não é nada, isso é quando conhecer a garota mais popular do colégio, que vai apresentar um novo mundo para ela, será que ela vai ser influenciada nessa jornada colegial?? Vejam!!!

**Agora é guerra!!**

**Bem no dia seguinte eu estava com as Poderosas, mas era estranho porque todos me olhavam.**

Enquanto Ling pensava em tudo aquilo, Hilary explicava tudo para se caso Ling quisesse entrar no "grupo".

Hilary- bem.... usamos rosa todas as quartas, e cabelo amarrado só uma vez por semana, e parece que você já escolheu o dia. – para lembrar, Ling estava usando uma camiseta unisex, rosa de uma marca famosa.

Ling- ok... – assustada.

Hilary- e jeans e moletom só nas sextas, porque se não obedecer nenhuma regra, não pode se sentar com a gente!!! Porque a gente tem uma reputação.

Elise- 120 calorias, por 30 de gordura, quanto dá a porcentagem???

Hilary- 120... – pensando em vão porque não sabia da resposta.

Ling- 40.... coloca 120 sobre 1, e 30 sobre "X" multiplica cruzado e depois divide, e acha o valor de x!!!!

Poderosas- O.O

Elise- que se dane.... vou pegar fritas com queijo!!! – e vai pegar seu lanche.

Hilary- então Ling, já gosta de algum rapaz no colégio.

Ling- sim... tem um na minha aula de matemática avançada.

Hilary- quem é???

Dori- fale...

Ling- o nome dele é Alexander Ustinov!!!

Dori e Hilary- não!!! Não pode gostar dele!!!

Ling- porque não???

Hilary- ele e a Elise, namoraram quase 1 ano!!! Ela ficou arrasada quando terminaram!!!

Dori- pensei que ela tinha trocado ele, por Tyson Granger!!!

Hilary- não importa, somos amigas e gostar de um "ex" da amiga é anti-feminismo!!! Mas não se preocupe, não vamos falar nada... é o nosso segredo!!! – mais tarde estavam na aula de matemática avançada.

**Bem, elas me proibiram de gostar do Alexander, mas não falaram de olhar para ele, e... falar com ele. **

Ling- oi... – mas Alexander não havia ouvido, mas quando ela foi falar com ele, entra um menino na frente.

Kenny- oi meu nome é Kenny, e vimos como você manda bem em matemática, queríamos saber se quer entrar para os matletas ((atletas da matemática))???

Audrey- seria legal uma garota na equipe você seria uma grande força!!!

Ling- acho que sim!!!! – dizia com sorriso no rosto, porque faria algo que gostava.

Kenny- ok... pense bem, faremos jaquetas!!!

Ling- certo!!! – e Ling andava pelo colégio, e vê Alexander na aula de educação física, treinando alguns chutes, e para a surpresa dela ele acena para ela, com um sorriso no rosto, ela acena para ele, mas Elise chega e busina para Ling, Elise estava numa Mercedes prateada conversível, carro do último ano.

**Elise parecia uma boneca, toda glamurosa, toda bonita, realmente parecia aquelas barbies!!! **

Elise- vamos para o shopping, entra!!! – e Ling vai até o carro de Elise e entra, assim que elas chegam ao shopping. e então, o que faz em matemática avançada???

Ling- eu gosto, e também vou entrar para os matletas!!!

Elise- não faça isso!!!

Ling- porque não??

Elise- é suicídio social!!! Ainda bem que você está andando com a gente!!!!.- elas vão andando pelo shopping e Ling vê Ana numa loja de sabonetes e cremes, Ling apenas cumprimenta de longe. ((Sim um casal diferente Ray x Hilary))

Hilary- não acredito, o Ray está com a Tiffani Windel!!!

Elise- como é?? Ele não pode fazer isso, não... Me dê seu celular.

Hilary- não vai ligar para ele???

Elise- tenho cara de idiota??? – e disca para telefonista. – por gentileza residência do Senhor George Windel.

Hilary- eles tem secretária eletrônica!!!

Elise- mas não vê o número, se é auxilio a lista!!!

Hilary- hmmm...

Sra. Windel- Alô!!!

Elise- por gentileza sra Tiffani Windel.

Sra. Windel- ela no está quem gostaria???

Elise- aqui é a Susan do conselho Familiar, peça para ela me ligar porque saíram os resultados do exame pré natal dela, diz que é urgente, obrigado!!! – e desliga, normalmente a Sra. Windel desmaia ao ouvir aquilo. – pronto, agora ela nunca mais namora ninguém!!! – ao de longe, ela olham a pobre Tiffani, atendendo o celular.

Hilary- que incrível isso é muito barro!!!

Elise- "barro"???

Hilary- sim uma gíria... – ao ver o olhar de reprovação da Elise. – da europa....

Mais tarde elas vão até a casa de Elise... não. Até a mansão da Elise.

Ling- uau!!! Essa é sua casa??? É linda!!!

Elise- eu sei ta!!! – e entra, sendo seguida pelas amigas.

Hilary- dá uma sacada na plásticas dos peitos da mãe dela são duros como pedra!!! – quando entram, na hora a mãe de Elise aparece.

Mãe da Elise- oi, oi, oi... como vão minhas melhores amigas??? – uma mulher que já passou dos quarenta, mas não representava a idade, pela aparência, e pelas roupas que era tão joviais quanto as da filha.

Hilary- oi senhora Anderson, essa é Ling!!!

Mãe da Elise- oi Ling, seja bem vinda!!!! – e abraçou Ling.

Ling- auch... – graças a plástica.

Mãe da Elise- quero que se sinta em casa, porque não sou uma mãe normal, sou uma mãe descolada.

Elise- por favor pare de falar!!! – dizia arrogante a mãe.

Mãe da Elise- me dão licença, que eu vou preparam uma bebedinha para vocês!!! – e sai, elas vão para o quarto de Elise que simplesmente era enorme e lindo.

Ling- que quarto lindo!!!!

Elise- era dos meus pais, mas eu obriguei eles a trocar comigo!!! Coloca uma música.

Dori- ok... – e coloca uma musica tipo Britney Spears.

Elise- Ling, sabe quem canta essa música???

Ling- hm... as spice girls???

Todas- rsrsrsrsrrs...

Elise- eu adoro ela parece mais uma marciana!!!

Mãe da Elise- Happy Hour das 9h as 5h!! – e entrega as bebidas.

Ling- isso não tem álcool neh???

Mãe da Elise- claro que não, há não ser que queira um pouco!!

Ling- não obrigada!!! – dizia com um sorriso meigo no rosto.

Elise- mãe... – chamando a atenção da mãe – porque não vai pentear os cabelos???

Mãe da Elise- ta bem!!! Vocês me fazem jovem, por isso amo vocês!!! – e sai.

Elise- nossa Ling adorei sua pulseira onde foi que comprou??? – olha para a pulseira da menina.

Ling- ah.... minha mãe me deu!!

Dori- eu me lembro disso!!! – e pega um livro rosa, com marcas de batom, e alguns recortes.

Elise- não olho isso a séculos.

Ling- o que é isso???

Hilary- nosso "livro do arraso", cortamos fotos do anuário e escrevemos comentários!!! – e elas começaram a olhar. – Tang Pak é uma galinha safada que tem caso com o técnico Gomes.

Elise- ainda é verdade!!!!

Dori- Soari Kido é uma virgem gorda. ((ahuahauhauahuhau não resisti))

Elise- agora é meia verdade!!! – elas olhavam até que, Ling olha alguém familiar.

Hilary- Ana Haika Sapata!!! ((lésbica))

Dori- quem é esse gatinho??? – aponta para Kai.

Hilary- é o Kai amigo dela!!!

Ling- rsrs.... é um desperdício ser tão gay!!!

Hilary e dori- rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs....

Elise- gostei, coloca aí!!! – e Hilary pega uma caneta e escreve.

**Epa!!! Isso só foi engraçado quando a Ana falou!!!**

Mais tarde Ling vai até a loja da Ana e conta tudo.

Ling- é o livro do arraso, elas escrevem comentários sobre todas as meninas do colégio!!!

Ana- o que fala de mim??? – Ling pensou duas vezes em contar.

Ling- você não estava nele!!

Ana- vacas...

Kai- isso diminui os poros???? – com um pote de creme.

Ana- não!!! – e pega o creme. – você tem que pegar o livro.

Ling- não quero mais seguir ela, é estranho.

Kai- e isso???

Ana- é pra assadura. – e pega de novo o creme. – Ling... tem dois tipos de pessoas má. Uma delas é que faz o mal, e a outra que é vê o mal acontecendo e não faz nada!!!

Kai- então sou obrigado a queimar a roupa daquela mulher???

Ana- é a professora Audrey!!!! Eu adoro professores fora da escola, é como ver cachorros andando nas patas traseiras.

Audrey- oi Ana, não sabia que trabalhava aqui!!!

Ana- claro, sabonete em liquidação é tudo para mim!!!

Kai- tá passeando???

Audrey- sim estou com meu namorado. – e aponta para um senhor de idade magro, com enorme bigode grisalho, procurando creme para micose, todos ficam chocados. – eu to brincando, gente velha também faz piadas!!!!

Kai- minha vó tira a peruca quando tá bêbada!!!!

Audrey- eu e sua vó temos isso em comum!!! Não... estou aqui porque trabalho duas vezes por semana no bar The Ivy ((olha o boteco de novo!!!)). E então Ling, já decidiu??

Ling- acho que vou entrar para os matletas!!!

Kai- não faça isso é suicídio social!!!

Audrey- obrigado Kai!!!

Kai- desculpe!!!

Audrey- bem... após um momento bastante constrangedor to indo!! Até mais!!! – e sai.

Ana- e então Ling?

Ling- tá... eu faço!!! – dizia desanimada, mais tarde Ling vai para casa, e recebe uma ligação. - alô??

Elise- eu sei do seu segredo!!!

**Droga!!! Fui pega, melhor ajoelhar e pedir perdão!!!! Não... seja firme!!!**

Ling- segredo???

Elise- eu sei que você gosta do Alexander... tudo bem, tipo mas vou avisando ele só liga pra escola, pra mãe e pros amigos.

Ling- e isso é ruim???

Elise- por mim tudo bem, se quiser eu falo com ele sobre você...

Ling- faria isso???

Elise- claro... mas espera... você não está brava com a Hilary porque ela me contou!!!

Ling- não!!!

Elise- pode falar, foi muito malvado da parte dela!!!

Ling- não... tudo bem. Acho que ela só quer achar um meio para chamar a atenção!!!

Elise- viu Hilary, eu disse que ela não estava brava com você!!! – Ling foi pega numa linha cruzada, Hilary ouviu tudo.

Hilary- acha mesmo que eu quero atenção!!!

Elise- é isso vou dormir beijos!!! – e desliga.

E o tempo foi passando.

**Bem após a benção da Elise eu decidi falar com Alexander. Eu falei com ele no dia 3 de outubro.**

Alexander- que dia é hoje??

Ling- 3 de outubro!!!!

**Outro dia, foi numa tarde chuvosa.**

Alexander- que chuva forte!!!

Ling- é verdade!!!

**Mas resolvi apressar um pouco as coisas.**

Ling- oi... – e cutuca ele. – eu to perdida você me ajuda???

Alexander- claro, é um fatorial, então tem que somar tudo por n... **errado!!! **

Ling- isso seria a soma?? – meio que corrigindo o menino.

Alexander- é a mesma coisa. **Errado, ele estava errado!!!**

Ling- obrigado, agora entendi!!!! – e o sinal toca e todos se arrumam.

Alexander- Ling vai fazer alguma coisa sexta???

Ling- não... – dizia animada, porque sabia que ele ia chamar ela para sair.

Alexander- vai ter uma festa do dia das bruxas, é a fantasia, queria que fosse!!! – e entrega o convite a ela. – e esse convite é só pra uma pessoa, então... não pode levar o namorado.

Ling- demal... quero dizer... eu ia dizer demais, mas se juntou com legal!!! – dizia meio que se explicando.

Alexander- rsrsrsrs... então demal!!! Rsrsrsrsrsrs... – após aquela troca de olhares, oi dois saem.

Kenny- e então Ling, vamos para a reunião dos matletas???

Ling- sim eu já volto!!! – e sai correndo.

**Sim eu tive que mentir, não ia voltar, tinha que preparar a fantasia, a noite das bruxas é o único dia em que uma garota pode abusar na roupa extravagante e ninguém podia falar nada, algumas apenas usam lingerie e orelha de animais. **

Simplesmente Elise usava uma roupa super sexy de coelhinha. Estava com uma roupa de couro sexy com orelhas de gato, e Dori usava um baby-doll preto com um shotinho curto, e orelhas de ratinho.

**Bem ninguém me avisou da roupa sexy então apareci na festa como a noiva zumbi, uma peruca preta, maquiagem que me deixaram igual a uma defunta, e batom vermelho para dizer que é sangue. **

Alexander- oi Ling.... você caprichou!!! É a noiva zumbi??

Ling- ex-esposa!!!

Alexander- show!!! Quer uma bebida???

Ling- claro!!!

Alexander- já volto!!!! – e vai pegar as bebidas.

Hilary- nossa Ling, porque está tão assustadora???

Ling- é dia das bruxas!!!! – enquanto Ling esperava, Elise aparece para Alexander.

Alexander- Elise???

Elise- oi Alex.... conhece a Ling???

Alexander- sim, eu a convidei!!! – Elise não gostou nada de ouvir aquilo.

Elise- bem... ela me disse que gosta de você???

Alexander- jura??

Elise- sim, ela fala para todo mundo, parece uma menininha!!! Tão fofa!!! – e acena para Ling, que acena de volta.

Alexander- hm...

Elise- ela tem uma camiseta escrito "Sra. Alexander Ustinov", e escreve no caderno e tudo mais... mas eu digo, não zombe dela!!!

Alexander- eu jamais faria isso!!!

**Realmente eu não vejo que a Ana tem contra a Elise, ela está falando com ele sobre mim, ela é tão tão....**

Elise- quer saber!!! – e puxa Alexander para perto dela e o beija.

**PIRANHA!!!!!**

Ling inconformada com aquilo sai imediatamente da festa.

Alexander- o que esta fazendo você terminou comigo???

Elise- eu terminei com você??? Você é lindo!!! – e o beija de novo.

**Eu estava péssima, meu coração ia sair pela boca, meu estomago estava embrulhado, eu odiava Elise, EU A ODIAVA!!!!**

Enquanto isso Kai e Ana estavam agarrados um no outro, mas não pensem em nada, eles estavam assistindo a um filme de terror, e a mocinha estava prestes a abrir a porta.

Ling- ela voltou com ele!!!! – e abre a porta da casa de Ana do nada.

Ana E Kai- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ling- ela voltou com ele.... ela voltou com o Alexander. – dizia a coitada chorando muito.

Ana- ai não!!!

Ling- porque ela fez isso???

Ana- porque ela gosta de ver os outros sofrer!!!

Kai- é verdade, ela um dia espalhou para todos que a Ana era...

Ana- Kai para!!! É o seguinte vamos nos vingar da Elise.

Ling- vamos... – se acalmando um pouco. Minutos depois Ana estava com um pedaço de antena de tv na mão.

Ana- Elise Anderson é uma ditadora, e como se acaba com um ditador??? Corta os recursos dele. Ela não seria nada sem seu homem objeto!! – e bate com a ponta da antena num quadro negro que estava escrito "Alexander Ustinov". – Um corpinho muito bom!!!! – logo abaixo estava escrito "corpão gostosão". – E um exército de seguidoras leais e ignorantes!!! – e depois "exército de galinhas". – para isso dar certo, você tem que fingir que não aconteceu nada, pode fazer isso???

Ling- agora é guerra, eu posso fazer isso!!!

Ana- vamos acabar com essa safada!!!! – e as duas sorri maleficamente.

**Fim do cap!!!**

E aí, o que acharam???

Bem aqui mais um capítulo, ficou um cadinho grande, espero que não tenham dormindo!!!

Mas é isso beijos a todos e bye!!!


	3. Começo da vingança!

OLÁ.... E AÍ, BELEZA????

Estamos aqui para mais uma fic, dessa vez é em homenagem a Xia Matsuyama, e para variar um cadinho é mais uma parody!!! Esse filme é uma parodia de "Meninas malvadas"!!!

E só avisando essa fic está completa!!!! Mas vou demorar um cado para postar.... pelo menos pra vir um cadinho de review!!^^

Então espero que goste!!!

**Advertência 01: **essa é uma fic parody, e quem não considerar isso uma parody, chamem de remake, de um filme e, QUE TEM algumas mudanças.

**Advertência 02: **um bom tanto de personagens como a protagonista e a antagonista não me pertence, pertencem a Xia Matsuyama, que também merece!!

**Advertência 03: **alguns personagens de beyblade estarão OOC, ou seja, diferente de suas personalidades.

**Advertência 04: tudo que estiver em negritos é as memórias da personagem Ling. **

**Advertência 05: **divirtam-se!!

Uma garota que pela primeira vez vai para uma escola, mas isso não é nada, isso é quando conhecer a garota mais popular do colégio, que vai apresentar um novo mundo para ela, será que ela vai ser influenciada nessa jornada colegial?? Vejam!!!

**Começo da vingança!!!**

**E começou nossa vingança, e por incrível que pareça fingir que estava tudo bem não foi nada difícil!!!**

Hilary- você entende Ling??

Ling- claro!!!

Hilary- o Alexander queria muito voltar com ela, então ela não teve culpa!!

Ling- tudo bem, eu entendo!!!! – dizia com um sorriso "natural" no rosto.

Hilary- Que bom, vamos ao refeitório!!! – Enquanto isso no refeitório estava Elise com Alexander.

Alexander- o que é isso???

Elise- dieta liquida tenho que beber suco natural durante 48 horas.

Alexander- isso não é suco natural, isso é um coquetel de frutas vermelhas, açúcar puro!!!

Elise- eu quero perder 1 quilo e meio!! – ao ver que Ling estava vindo, Elise não perdeu tempo de soltar seu veneno. – Alex, porque não penteia seu cabelo para trás, você fica tão melhor assim. Ling você não concorda que o cabelo dele fica melhor para trás??? – dizia dando um sorriso cínico.

**Ela estava se exibindo com ele, nunca havia pensando nisso antes, mas naquele momento eu queria fazer só uma coisa. **

_**Vontade da Ling.**_

Ling- VACA!!! – e dá uma porrada bem no meio da cara de Elise, que a joga uns 20 metros para trás.

_**Fim da vontade de Ling. **_

**Mas não podia fazer isso, porque no mundo das garotas, as brigas é tudo por baixo dos panos!!!**

Ling- pode ser!!!! – e se senta mais tarde as meninas estavam no banheiro, retocando a maquiagem.

Elise- esse suco todo tá me dando espinhas!!!

Ling- hei.... tenho um creme ótimo, quer emprestado???

**Não perdíamos tempo, qualquer coisa nós usávamos para sacanear Elise!!!**

Ling e Ana estava na loja "preparando" o creme de Elise, tiraram todo o creme para o rosto e colocaram no lugar creme para assaduras ((que horror)), e claro, estavam rindo feito umas doidas.

Ling- Elise olha o creme!!!! – e entrega o pote para a menina.

Elise- obrigado. – mas não deu certo, todos olhavam para Elise, e diziam que a pele dela estava perfeita, totalmente limpa e macia, como bumbum de neném.

Alexander- sua pele tá bem macia!!! – e dá um beijo no rosto dela.

Elise- rsrsrs... – e os dois se beijam, causando ciúmes em Ling.

Mais tarde, as meninas estavam na aula de educação física, e Ana entra no vestiário, e corta a blusa de Elise, uma forma retangular, na área dos seios, e sai correndo. Elise entra e quando veste a blusa, e vê o buraco nela, e ela com o sutiã preto à mostra, ela não se importa e sai desfilando como se fosse uma modelo, e o pior para Ling e Ana é que a moda pegou todas as meninas estavam usando o mesmo tipo de blusa com o mesmo tipo de corte.

Ana- passaram 2 meses e o rosto dela ainda cheira a bunda.

Ling- como ela consegue se safar de tudo??

Ana- precisamos golpear Hilary, se ela abrir a boca conseguimos destruir a Elise!!!!

Kai- adoro quando fala golpear, diz de novo!!!

Ana- golpear!!!!

Kai- bem... podemos dar um jeito no rei e rainha do baile.

Ling- como é???

Kai- sim... o povo vota nos candidatos, de rei e rainha e esses safados são comandantes do grêmio estudantil!!! No qual eu faço parte!!!

Ling- podemos colocar o nome da Hilary!!!!

Ana- perfeito, Elise não vai gostar!!!

Ling- oh ow... a Elise, saiam!!!! – e Elise chega e pergunta para Ling.

Elise- porque estava conversando com a Ana??

Ling- eu nada... ela veio puxando papo, e começou a falar de golpes!!!

Elise- deixa eu te contar uma coisa, eu tentei ser amiga dela na oitava série, mas não deu certo!!!

Ling- porque????

Elise- bem, eu achei que ela era lésbica!!! Um dia na festa de aniversário, eu não convidei ela, ela me virou a cara, mas expliquei "Ana, eu não vou te convidar, porque acho que você é lésbica!!"

Ling- sério???

Elise- é... mas ela pirou, quebrou um monte de coisas, e nunca mais apareceu, depois voltou no segundo grau, estava ainda mais estranha e agora acho que fuma crack!!!

Ling- hm.... agora entendo!!! – e uma garota passava.

Elise- ah meu deus adorei seus brincos onde foi que comprou???

Garota- eu ganhei da minha mãe, era dos anos 60!!!

Elise- um clássico, muito legal!!!!

Garota- obrigado!!! – e sai feliz da vida, porque havia recebido um elogio da Elise.

Elise- essa é a coisa mais feia que eu já vi!!!!

_**Flashback...**_

Elise- nossa Ling adorei sua pulseira onde foi que comprou??? – olha para a pulseira da menina.

_**Fim do flashback....**_

Ling- hm... – lembrando da falsidade da garota. – então, vai mandar bengalas de açúcar???

Elise- não mando, só recebo!!!! Então é melhor me mandar uma, beijos!!!! – e sai.

**Haha... ela que me aguarde, vou usar 3 bengalas para fazer a Hilary falar os podres da Elise!!**

Ling- 3 bengalas de açúcar, por favor!!! – e escreve uma para Elise, uma para dori e uma para ela mesma.

Professora- então vamos falar sobre Júlio Cezar... – e é interrompida, por Kai que estava vestido de papai noel, mas era tudo parte do plano de Ling e Ana.

Kai- olá pessoas, bengalas de açúcar!!!!

Professora- certo, seja rápido!!!

Kai- hm... vamos ver!!!! Ray kon!!!

Ray- aqui!!!

Kai- duas pra você!!! – e entrega para Ray. – Max Mizuhara... quatro pra você!!! Mandou bem Max!!! – e entrega as bengalas para Max. – Ling Akimoto!!!

Ling- aqui!!!

Kai- uma pra você!!! – e entrega a bengala para ela.

Hilary- e... – e Kai fez questão de ressaltar.

Kai- e nenhuma para Hilary Tachibana!!! Fui!!!

Hilary- quem entregou??

Ling- não sei... – ela como quem não sabe de nada lê o recado. – "obrigado por ser uma grande amiga. Com amor, Elise!!!", que bonitinho.

**Era só a Hilary achar que a Elise estava zangada com ela, os segredos começaram a vazar!!!! Era só esperar o momento perfeito.**

Hilary- não entendo porque ela não entregou bengala de açúcar pra mim, e entregou pra você!!! Ela nem gosta de você!!! Acho que é porque eu sei da plástica no nariz dela... – ao perceber o que falou. – ah meu Deus, finge que não escutou!!!

Dori- ela pode ter esquecido de você!!!

Ling- eu tenho notado a Elise estranha ultimamente, tem alguma coisa errado com ela?? – Ling jogando verde.

Hilary- bem... eu sei que os pais dela não dormem na mesma cama!!! – e de novo ela se toca. – eu não te falei nada!!! – mais tarde na casa da Ling.

Ana- e aí??

Ling- bem... a Hilary falou um monte de segredos mas nada de útil!!!!

Kai- o que são essas barrinhas???

Ling- são da minha mãe, uma prima minha veio para cá, e ela comia essas barrinhas para ganhar peso, porque ela sofreu de anorexia, e estava se recuperando...

Ana- tá pensando o mesmo que eu??? – e Ling na hora captou a mensagem. No dia seguinte Ling coloca novo plano em ação.

Ling- barrinhas nutritivas, minha mãe usa pra emagrecer!!! – Ling mostrava a barra.

Elise- me dê isso aqui!!! – e dá uma mordida na barrinha. – o que está escrito aqui?? É russo??

Ling- é que tem um ingrediente não permitido aqui!!!

Elise- fetermina??

Ling- não...

Elise- o que então??

Ling- "queimanina"!!!

Elise- nunca ouvi falar!!

Ling- queima todos os carboidratos!!!! E transforma todas as gorduras em músculos!!! – e Elise continua comendo.

Elise- hm... preciso perder 1 quilo e meio!!! – e olhou para a Hilary e Dori. – não vão falar nada??? – e as duas se ligam e elogiam Elise.

Hilary- garota, não precisa!!!

Dori- você é tão magra!!!

Elise- calem a boca!!! – mais tarde as meninas levam Ling para casa da Elise, onde elas mudam o visual de Ling.

Elise- então... você tem belos olhos!!!

Ling- obrigado!!! – e Elise começou a arrumar o cabelo de Ling, Hilary mal chegou perto dela, e Elise praticamente empurra Hilary, mas Hilary respira fundo, e ajuda Ling na sua transformação.

**Bem, Hilary estava sempre agradando Elise, e por mais que ela maltratasse Hilary, ela preferia ser uma "poderosa" e odiar a vida, do que não ser uma "poderosa". E outra eu odiava Elise, mas queria que ela gostasse de mim, e também não é ruim ser uma "poderosa", porque é como ser famosa, todos olham para você, todos sabem tudo sobre você!!!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Garota 01- aquela Ling é demais!!!!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Garota 02- um dia vi a Ling usar um vestidinho branco então também comprei um!!!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Garoto 01- aquela Ling é maravilhosa, eu acho que pode ser mais poderosa que a Elise Anderson!!!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ling estava na loja onde Ana trabalhava, Ling exibia seu novo visual de "poderosa".

**Eu passava o tempo todo falando da Elise, e quando eu não falava dela eu torcia que alguém falasse para eu poder falar mal dela de novo. **

Ling- ela não é tão bonita assim!!!

Ana- não sei... agora que tá engordando tá com uns peitões!!!

Ling- tenho uma idéia, que tal a gente cortar o cabelo dela, vai parecer um cara inglês!!!

Ana- é eu sei você já tinha me dito isso!!!

Ling- é???

Ana- bem, eu vou fazer uma exposição, fiz uma pintura especial, então porque não tira uma folga dessa vida dupla e aparece lá... queria que você fosse!!! – e entrega o convite a Ling.

Ling- claro!!! – Ana dá umas fungadas.

Ana- que cheiro é esse???

Ling- é meu perfume, a Elise me deu!!!

Ana- isso parece perfume de... melhor deixar pra lá!!!

Ling- é... – e Ana pega um desodorante de ambiente e espalha pelo local. No dia seguinte, Kai estava juntando os votos para contagem de rei e rainha do baile, mas quando ninguém estava vendo, ele coloca votos a mais para Hilary.

Diretor- bem vamos anunciar as candidatas a rainha do baile da primavera!!! Elise Anderson Taylor. – e todos aplaudem Elise.

Elise- eu já sabia!!!

Diretor- Hilary Tachibana!!

Hilary- o que?? Eu??? Que demais!!

Diretor- Ana Haika!!!

Ana- Kai seu filho de uma égua!! – e bate nele.

Kai- rsrsrsrsrs... eu não resisti, foi tão fácil!!!

Elise- o que??? Ana e Hilary??? Eles estão doidos???

Diretor- e Ling Akimoto!!!

Ling- Kai... isso não fazia parte do plano!!!

Kai- eu não coloquei seu nome!!!

Ling- fui indicada de verdade??? – feliz ao saber, na hora do intervalo, Hilary conta direto para Elise, Dori, e Ling.

Hilary- vocês viram??? Fui indicada!!!

Dori- parabéns!!!

Hilary- isso é tão "barro"!!!

Elise- quer parar com essa de "barro", essa gíria nunca vai pegar!!!! – humilhou totalmente Hilary, na frente de todos.

**Resumindo, Hilary surtou!!!!**

Hilary- não agüento mais Ling, sabe como Elise é malvada!!! Ela não me deixa usar brincos de argola!!! Ela disse que brincos de argola são dela. Então no natal, meus pais me deram um par de brincos de ouro branco, maravilhosos, e tive... – e começou a chorar.

Ling- calma Hilary!!! – tentando consolar Hilary.

Hilary- eu tive... que fingir que não gostei deles!!! – e continuava chorando. – é.... e tem mais, eu sou uma boa amiga!!! Porque se eu não fosse eu contava para todo mundo que a Elise, está traindo o Alexander, com o Tyson na cabine de projeção, mas... não conto pra ninguém porque sou uma boa amiga!!!!

**GOLAÇO!!!!!**

**Fim do cap!!!**

E aí, gostaram??? O que ela vai tramar??? E não acham que a Ling esteja um pouco estranha??? Mas querem saber, só lendo mesmo!!! Beijos a todos e bye!!!


	4. A queda da Ditadora!

OLÁ.... E AÍ, BELEZA????

Estamos aqui para mais uma fic, dessa vez é em homenagem a Xia Matsuyama, e para variar um cadinho é mais uma parody!!! Esse filme é uma parodia de "MENINAS MALVADAS"!!!

Então espero que goste!!!

**Advertência 01: **essa é uma fic parody, e de um filme e, mas tem algumas mudanças.

**Advertência 02: **um bom tanto de personagens como a protagonista e a antagonista não me pertence, pertencem a Xia!!

**Advertência 03: **alguns personagens de beyblade estarão OOC, ou seja, diferente de suas personalidades.

**Advertência 04: tudo que estiver em negritos é as memórias da personagem Ling. **

**Advertência 05: **divirtam-se!!

Uma garota que pela primeira vez vai para uma escola, mas isso não é nada, isso é quando conhecer a garota mais popular do colégio, que vai apresentar um novo mundo para ela, será que ela vai ser influenciada nessa jornada colegial?? Vejam!!!

**A queda da ditadora!!!! **

**Bem logo após Hilary ter falado, colocamos nosso planos em ação, tentamos de tudo para flagrar Elise traindo.**

Alexander vai andando até o ginásio, e quando chega vê um bilhete escrito, "treino de natação, na sala de projeção!!", ele naturalmente estranha, mas em direção a salinha, e chegando lá encontra apenas Tyson, que parecia que estava esperando alguém.

Alexander- aqui não seria o treino???

Tyson- o que?? Não... aqui não tem nada não!!! – dizia visivelmente nervoso.

Alexander- ok!!! – e sai, assim que fecha a porta, sai Elise detrás de uma mesinha.

Tyson- essa foi por pouco!!!

**Usávamos qualquer coisa, mas tínhamos que entregar Elise.**

Ling- oi Alexander!!! – dizia ela com uma bolsa um tanto grande.

Alexander- oi Ling!!! – até que alguém passa correndo e pega a bolsa dela.

Ling- minha bolsa!! – e Alexander num ato de cavalheirismo, vai atrás do ladrão. – acho que ele vai até a cabine de projeção!!! – e vai atrás.

Alexander- volta aqui seu ladrão!!! – corria num pique incrível.

Kai- preciso de exercícios!!! – e quase sendo alcançado, Kai chega a sala, mas ele não vê Elise.

Alexander- técnico Gomes??

Kai- Tang Pak?? – tirou a máscara.

**Bem se ele não descobria sobre Elise, eu poderia tentar fazer com que ele terminasse com ela!!!**

Ling- Alexander!!! Eu não entendo e você???

Alexander- bem... – e quando foi explicar a professora estava entregando as provas.

Audrey- bom trabalho Ling!!! 9,6!!!

Alexander- rsrsrsr... parece que entendeu!!!!

**Bem, então eu tinha que mudar as coisas!!! **

Audrey- dessa vez não foi bem!!! 6,5!!! – e entrega a prova.

Kenny- Ling, o que houve??? – abismado com a nota da menina.

Alexander- e como foi na prova???

Ling- não fui bem!!! Preciso de aulas particulares!!!

Alexander- se quiser eu posso te ajudar!!!

Ling- e a Elise não vai se incomodar???

Alexander- não, vocês são amigas!!!

Ling- hm... – com aquela cara de "vai sim".

Alexander- não precisamos contar a ela!!!

Mais tarde na casa da Ling.

Alexander- eu estava fazendo essa conta, e deu -1... – **errado!!! – **e quando eu refiz, deu 1!!! – **muito bem!!!**

Ling- é... o meu também!!! Você é um bom professor!!!

Alexander- é bem simples...

Ling- ahan... eu vejo!! – e se aproximando do rapaz, que também estava se aproximando.

Alexander- bem... eu tenho que ir....

Ling- temos a tarde inteira!!! – e Ling, deu um beijo em Alexander, ele estava respondendo mas.

Alexander- não... não é justo com a Elise!!!

Ling- porque gosta dela???

Alexander- eu sei que a Elise tem seus defeitos, mas ela não merece...

Ling- mas porque você gosta dela???

Alexander- e você?? Porque gosta dela???

**Eu não queria, parecia que eu ia vomitar, vomitar palavras.**

Ling- ela tá traindo você!!!

Alexander- o que???

"**Alexander Ustinov****"**

Mais tarde Elise estava chorando e chamou todas as meninas.

Elise- ele descobriu!!!

Hilary- quem contou??? – temendo ela dizer que foi uma delas.

Elise- ele disse que foi um dos amigos do futebol!!!

Dori- não esquente, quer fazer algo divertido?? Quer ir numa lanchonete???

Elise- lanchonete??? EU NÃO POSSO IR NUMA LANCHONETE, ESTOU NUMA DIETA SÓ DE CARBOIDRATOS!!! COMO VOCÊ É BURRA DORI!!!! – e sai correndo.

Hilary- calma amiga!! – e vai atrás. Ling olha pra dori que estava triste.

Ling- Dori, você não é burra!!!

Dori- não, sou sim!!! Eu vou reprovar em quase tudo!!!

Ling- tem algo que você é boa???

Dori- eu gostaria de ser a garota do tempo!!!

Ling- sério??? Legal!!! – e as duas ficaram lá.

**Bem no dia seguinte eu fiquei chateada que o Alexander não me pediu em namoro na mesma hora, poxa, quanto tempo ele tem pra ficar triste??**

Ling- tá tudo bem?? – perguntava para o garoto.

Alexander- to sim!!! – mas parou a conversa por ali, mais tarde acaba a aula e ela foi tentar conversar.

Audrey- Ling, preciso que sua mãe assine sua prova, pra saber que pode reprovar!!!

Ling- reprovar???

Audrey- eu acho estranho, é que todo o cálculo esta certo, mas só as respostas estão erradas!!! Eu sei que é importante ter um namorado, olha Ling, não precisa se fazer de burra, para que os outros gostem de você!!! – **até parece que sabe de alguma coisa!!! **– eu sei... até parece que sei de algo... to divorciada, to sem dinheiro por causa do divorcio, é porque eu forço as pessoas, forcei meu ex-marido pra voltar a estudar, isso não deu certo!!! Me forcei a ter 3 empregos, e também não deu certo!! E agora vou forçar você, porque eu sei que você é mais inteligente que isso!!!

Ling- tudo bem!!! Se eu puder fazer algo pra melhorar minha nota... – e logo em seguida Ling chega nervosa na casa de Elise. – eu odeio a professora Audrey!!! Ela via reprovar de propósito só porque não entrei pros matletas!!!!

Hilary- que injusto!!!

Ling- e além que ela me falava, eu forço as pessoas, eu forço elas!!!

Elise- o que ela quis dizer com isso???

Hilary- será que ela incentiva o uso das drogas???

Ling- eu acho que sim... ela tem 3 empregos, aposto que vende drogas pra pagar o divórcio!!!

Hilary- bota tudo pra fora!!!! Escreva no livro!!! – e dá a Ling o livro do arraso.

**Bem eu sei o que vocês devem estar pensando, mas eu estava fingindo!!! Mais tarde fomos com a Elise numa loja para ela experimentar o vestido. Quero ver algo caber nela, sendo que está comendo mais de 5000 calorias por dia!!! Rsrsrsrs...**

Elise- alguém me ajuda aqui!!! – e a Dori foi fechar.

Dori- não tá fechando!!!

Elise- é tamanho 38!!!

Hilary- talvez eles marcaram errado!!!

Elise- Ling, eu tenho comido só essas barras que me deu e elas são péssimas!!!

Ling- não!!! São assim mesmo que elas funcionam, agora seu corpo tá inchado, mas depois tudo isso vira músculo, e perde 5 quilos, bem rápido!!!

Elise- hm...

Hilary- não tem um numero maior???

Vendedora- não, só vendemos até 38, procure num brexó!!! – bem esnobe fala para a garota.

Elise- o que??? – de cara com a situação.

"**corpão gostosão!!!"**

Mais tarde na aula, Ling estava passando gloss labial e retocando a maquiagem.

Ana- E então, precisa de carona para ir na exposição???

Ling- não... eu não posso ir!!! – dizia triste. – minha mãe bolou algo pra nós!!!

Ana- beleza...

Kai- então quer ver um filme, a gente aluga um!!!

Ling- não posso, hoje tem uma sabotagem para as poderosas!!!

Ana- não foi planejado nada!!!

Ling- não, essa eu fiz sozinha!!! Tenho que ir, beijinhos!!!! – e sai.

Kai- você viu isso??? – chocado com aquilo.

Ana- vi!!!! – também chocada.

Mais tarde Ling falava com Elise.

Ling- a Hilary acha que você está brava, porque ela foi indicada para rainha do baile!!

Elise- não to brava, eu to preocupada!!! Acho que votaram nela por piada, sei lá!!! Porque... vou ser sincera, ela não é bonita!!! Eu sei que pega mal, mas que se dane, a rainha do baile tem sempre que ser bonita!!! Poderia ser a Dori, mas todos se esquecem dela porque ela é galinha!!!

Ling- sei...

Elise- tenho que desligar, beijos!!! – e desliga. Mas Ling estava numa linha cruzada.

Ling- é Hilary, ela não está brava com você!!!

Hilary- quieta!!!

Ling- vai fazer o que???

Hilary- xiiii... – e liga pra Dori.

Dori- Alô!!!

Hilary- oi, sou eu! Se alguém falasse mal de você pelas costas, você queria saber??

Dori- não!!!

Hilary- e se for uma amiga sua??

Dori- o que... – e o telefone dá um toque. – espera é outra ligação!!! Alô!! – era Elise.

Elise- Dori vamos sair???

Dori- só um minuto, estou falando com a Hilary!!!

Elise- não chame ela, ela está me enlouquecendo!!!

Dori- ok!!! – e volta pra conversa com a Hilary. – oi, era a Elise ela quer que eu saia com ela, mas que eu não te conte nada!!!

Hilary- não saia com ela!!!

Dori- porque não???

Hilary- você não vai querer saber!!!

Dori- espera!! – e volta com a conversa da Elise. – ah! Meu deus ela é tão irritante!!!

Hilary- quem??? – mas não apertou o botão certo.

Dori- quem fala??

Hilary- Hilary!!!

Dori- ok... espera!!! – e agora aperta o botão certo. – ah meu deus ela é tão irritante!!!

Elise- eu sei, livre-se dela!!!

Dori- certo!!! – e volta de novo conversar com a Hilary. – e então o que foi??

Hilary- a Elise disse que ninguém gosta de você, porque todos acham que você é galinha!!!

Dori- ela disse isso??? – chocada com aquilo.

Hilary- eu não te contei nada!!! – e encerra a ligação com a Dori.

Ling- Hilary agora pegou pesado!!!

Hilary- tanto faz ela tinha o direito de saber!!! – e voltando a conversa com Dori e Elise.

Dori- eu não posso sair... cof. Cof. To doente!!

Elise- ahh... tchau sua cretina!!!!

Dori- ahh... que grossa!!! – no dia seguinte na escola.

Hilary- Elise precisamos conversar!!!

Elise- chocolate é carboidrato??

Ling- é!!!

Hilary- você está usando moletom, e hoje é segunda!!!

Elise- e daí??

Dori- daí, que é contra as regras!! E não pode se sentar com a gente!!!

Elise- dane-se essas regras não existem!!!

Dori- elas existiram quando eu usei!!!

Elise- porque o moletom era horrível!!!

Hilary- não pode sentar com a gente!!!

Elise- mas, só o moletom tá cabendo em mim agora!!! – e olhou para as meninas, esperando um pouco de piedade, mas tudo que conseguiu foi um silêncio mortal. – ok então, vão de a pé pra casa, suas vacas!!! – e sai.

"**Exército de galinhas!!!" **

**Hilary e Dori me seguiram a semana inteira, sempre me perguntando e coisas assim.**

Hilary- o que vai fazer nesse fim de semana?

Ling- vou para fora da cidade com a minha mãe!!!

Hilary e Dori- o que???

Ling- temos ingresso para um show!!!

Hilary e Dori- o que???

**Eu era a nova líder das poderosas?? **

Ling- eu posso tentar mudar!!!

Hilary e Dori- ok!!!!

**fim do cap!!!**

Bem.... será que a Ling ainda está fingindo agora??? Bem vamos ficar pra ver!!! Mais dois cap!!! Eu pensei que seriam 5 mais são muito grande os cap!!! Hehehe... mas é isso beijos a todos!!!


	5. Hora da vingança

OLÁ.... E AÍ, BELEZA????

Estamos aqui para mais uma fic, dessa vez é em homenagem a Xia Matsuyama, e para variar um cadinho é mais uma parody!!! Esse filme é uma parodia de "MENINAS MALVADAS"!!!

Então espero que goste!!!

**Advertência 01: **essa é uma fic parody, e de um filme e, mas tem algumas mudanças.

**Advertência 02: **um bom tanto de personagens como a protagonista e a antagonista não me pertence, pertencem a Xia!!

**Advertência 03: **alguns personagens de beyblade estarão OOC, ou seja, diferente de suas personalidades.

**Advertência 04: tudo que estiver em negritos é as memórias da personagem Ling. **

**Advertência 05: **divirtam-se!!

Uma garota que pela primeira vez vai para uma escola, mas isso não é nada, isso é quando conhecer a garota mais popular do colégio, que vai apresentar um novo mundo para ela, será que ela vai ser influenciada nessa jornada colegial?? Vejam!!!

**Hora da Vingança!**

**Eu estava no auge, eu era a líder, e o melhor eu tinha aprendido a controlar todos a minha volta!!!**

Ling- mas mãe, eu prometi a Ana que iria a exposição dela, ela é minha amiga!!!

Mãe da Ling- bem... você esperava esse show a meses, mas.... tudo bem...

Ling- obrigado mamãe, e não tem problema se você quiser ir, não vá perder o show por minha causa!!

Mãe da Ling- mas você ficar sozinha aqui???

Ling- é... mas não se preocupe, não vou dar nenhuma festa!!! Rsrsrsrsrs...

Mãe da Ling- rsrsrsrsrs... eu sei! Eu confio em você!!!

**Mais uma vitória no currículo!!! **

Mais tarde na escola, Ling estava na sua aula de matemática avançada.

Ling- oi Alex! Vou dar uma festinha na minha casa na sexta!!!

Alexander- chamou a Elise?

Ling- não, acha que sou idiota? Só vão algumas pessoas descoladas, e queria que você fosse!!!

Alexander- se é assim, então tudo bem!!!

Ling- cala a boca!!! Adorei sua camisa!!! – e Ling solta um sorriso satisfatório.

**Só que dessa vez, quando Alex me visse, eu não estaria vestida como uma defunta. **

Ling usava um vestido sexy preto, de alça fina, e ia até a metade da coxa, estava maquiada, seu cabelo arrumado, estava deslumbrante.

Ling- e aí, como estou???

Dori e Hilary- você tá uma gata!!!

Ling- eu sei!! Escuta comprei, queijo e vinho pra 8 pessoas, será que dá??

Dori e Hilary- sim... O.O

Não demorou nem meia hora, e a casa estava lotada.

**Droga, como ficaram sabendo da minha festa!! E o pior, onde estava o Alex???**

Ling- vocês viram o Alex???

Hilary- não!!!

Ling- droga!!!

**Será que ele estava me dando o cano (ele não ia ir)**

Mas Ling, não esperava uma coisa.

Elise- ela acha que pode dar uma festa sem me convidar!!! – Elise estava com o carro na frente da casa da Ling.

Tyson- eu entendo, é muita sacanagem!!

Elise- eu criei ela!! Ela não pode fazer isso comigo!!! – e estaciona e vai entrando.

Enquanto isso dentro da residência.

Ling- oi Alex!!! – e vai até ele.

Alex- oi Ling!! Você esta.... de vestido novo!!! – ele estava maravilhado com a visão, mas não deixou de reparar que a Ling estava um pouco mais "alegre" que o normal. ((bêbada))

Ling- é.... que tal irmos para um lugar mais calmo?? – dizia Ling meio que cambaleando.

Alex- concordo!! – e os dois sobem até o quarto de Ling. – obrigado por ter me convidado, perdi tempo demais irritado com a Elise.

Ling- entendo...

Alex- mas chega de mentirosas!!!

Ling- eu nunca mentiria pra você!!!

Alex- eu sei. - mas Ling abre um sorriso.

Ling- mas eu contei uma mentirinha.... você vai rir!!!

Alex- o que foi?? – dizia ele sorrindo também.

Ling- fingi ser ruim em matemática pra falar com você!!! Eu não sou ruim, na verdade sou muito boa. Você que é ruim!! Agora to quase sendo reprovada!!! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Alex- o que??? Isso é burrice!!! – ficou de cara ao ouvir aquilo.

Ling- mas foi o único jeito pra falar com você!!!

Alex- então porque não falou comigo??? – começou a ficar um pouco irritado.

Ling- eu não podia!!! Por causa da Elise, porque você era propriedade dela!!! – aquilo começou a irritar o rapaz.

Alex- propriedade??? – dizia irritado e ele começou a se levantar.

Ling- cala a boca, você entendeu!!! – mas Ling o segura.

Alex- não me mande calar a boca!!!! Quer saber? Você é um clone perfeito da Elise!!!

**Essa não ia começar de novo, ia vomitar palavras..... não pior.... vomitar de verdade!!!**

BRUEEEHHH!!!!!

Elise- o que é isso??? – irritada ao olhar Ling com Alexander.

Alexander- que nojo!!! – e sai correndo da casa, se limpando, porque Ling havia usado o colo dele como privada.

Ling- Alex, me espera, deixa eu explicar!!! – e ele anda sem dar ouvidos a Ling, ela disfarça. – ok... me liga!!!

Ana- valeu Ling!!! Sua mentirosa!!!

Ling- essa não!! – e se vira e vê Ana e Kai, saindo do carro. – se acalmem, eu posso explicar!!!

Ana- como explicar, que não fomos convidados para sua festa!!! – dizia Ana pra lá de zangada.

Ling- eu não podia, eu finjo ser uma "poderosa"!!!

Ana- você não está mais fingindo, você virou uma "poderosa", fria, falsa e superficial!!! – ainda mais irritada.

Kai- vamos Ana, tenho horário pra chegar!!!! – tentando acalmar ela.

Ling- quer saber, foi você que me usou para sua vingança de 8° série!! – bem irritada também.

Ana- tá tudo bem!! Pelo menos eu e a Elise sabemos que somos malvada, mas você ainda se faz de inocente, tipo "esse é meu primeiro ano na escola"!!!!

Kai- se acalmem!!!

Ling- escuta aqui, eu não tenho culpa que você está apaixonada por mim!!!

Ana- O QUÊ????? – agora tinha ficado super irritada.

Kai- o que você disse Ling??? – agora ele tinha se irritado.

Ana- Vocês "poderosas" acham que todo mundo ama vocês, mas na verdade todos odeiam vocês!!!

Ling- isso não é verdade!!! – começou a ficar triste.

Ana- não??? Eu te dou um exemplo!!! Alexander, ele terminou com a Elise, e adivinha só... ELE AINDA NÃO QUER VOCÊ!!!! Então porque ainda quer acabar com a vida da Elise??? Eu te digo o porque.... PORQUE VOCÊ É UMA GAROTA MÁ, SAFADA!!!! – e foi até o carro do Kai, e tirou um cilindro de plástico, de cor branca e tamanho médio. – E pode ficar com isso, ele ganhou um prêmio!!! – e joga o cilindro perto da Ling, e entra no carro.

Ling- Kai... – estava mais triste, e ao ver o rosto zangado do Kai, ele se limitou a dizer uma coisa.

Kai- quero minha camisa rosa de volta!!! – e também sai.

Ling- droga!! – e olha a pintura, o titulo era "amizade verdadeira", tinha a foto de Ana, Kai e Ling, com uns efeitos muito legais, aquilo faz ela pensar.

Enquanto Ling chorava ao perder alguns amigos, Elise saía furiosa da casa da Ling.

Elise- eu não posso mais confiar em ninguém!!!

Tyson- calma!!!

Elise- elas vão ver só...

Tyson- porque tá comendo essas barras???

Elise- porque to faminta!!!! – dizia ainda mais irritada.

Tyson- eu odeio isso!!! Eu técnico fazia a gente comer pra aumentar o peso. – aquilo fez Elise se tocar.

Elise- o que??? – o sangue subiu a cabeça, e a raiva tomou conta.

Tyson- isso serve pra fazer engordar!!!

Elise- FILHA DA.... – e cospe a barra, e num impulso de raiva. – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – o grito ensurdecedor de Elise assusta Tyson que sai correndo, ela entra no carro, e na alta velocidade, em poucos minutos chega em sua casa, vai batendo em tudo e todos, até que acha uma foto dela com Ling. – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.... – pega o "livro do arraso", e começa a escrever. – "essa é a garota mais falsa, que eu já conheci, não confiem nela, ela é uma "vacadia feia"!!!! – e passa cola na foto, e abre um sorriso demoníaco, porque não havia escrito sobre Ling, havia escrito sobre ela mesma.

No dia seguinte.

Elise- é terrível, eu encontrei no banheiro das meninas!! – dizia chorando.

Diretor- se acalme!!! – dizia o diretor olha o "livro do arraso".((que safada.))

Elise- quem seria capaz de tamanha maldade???

Diretor- vamos encontrar o culpado!!! O que diz aqui, "Tang Pak, esta de amassos com o técnico Gomes"? e Saori Kido é...

Elise- virgem gorda!!! – e continuou chorando.

Diretor- você tem idéia de quem teria feito isso???

Elise- só tem 3 meninas que não aparecem nesse livro!!!!

Mais tarde, Ling, Dori e Hilary são chamadas à diretoria.

Ling- o que aconteceu???

Diretor- você conhece isso?? – e mostra o livro.

Ling- não, quero dizer eu sim, mas não é meu!!!

Diretor- é melhor me dar uma resposta!!!!

Hilary- não é nosso, é da Elise!!! Ela fez parecer que a gente escreveu tudo!!!

Diretor- então porque Elise escreveria pra si mesma "Vacadia feia"??

Dori- rsrsrsrs...

Diretor- não é hora de risos!!! Isso aqui é coisa séria!!!

Dori- mas.... quem escreveu achou que ninguém mais veria!!! – tentando escapar.

Diretor- espero que ninguém mais tenha visto!!!!

Enquanto isso, Elise com varias copias das páginas do livro vai espalhando por tudo quanto é quanto, e assim que o sinal bate, todos começam a ler.

Garota 01- Mildred Smith, tem um bumbum enorme!!! Quem escreveria isso???

Garota 02- quem não escreveria isso???

Garota 01- ora sua!!! – e as duas se pregam na porrada.

Garoto 01- Tang Pak, esta de amassos com o técnico Gomes!!! E a Sue Stone, também???

Tang- sua vaca!!! – e empurra a menina.

Sue- vaca é você!!! – e empurra de volta, e começam a se bater.

Kai- Ana Haika sapata!!! – lendo um dos papéis.

Ana- que original!!!

Kai- UM DESPERDÍCIO SER TÃO GAY!!! – chocado com aquilo.

Ana- hei... – também chocada. – isso só tem graça quando eu falo!!! - enquanto quase todas se batiam.

Audrey- se acalmem!!! Por favor!!! – e uma garota empurra a professora que cai no chão e olha. – "professora Audrey, é uma traficante de drogas, velha e triste". – e ficou bem chateada.

Diretor- JÁ CHEGA!!! – e aciona o alarme de incêndio. – TODAS AS MENINAS DO ENSINO MEDIO PARA O GINASIO, AGORA!!!!!

**Fim do cap!!!**

Agora o próximo cap, vai ser o último dessa fic, que tá o maior barraco!!!! Mas tá muito bom!!!!

Essa fic é pra Xia, ela merece!!!! Beijos!!!!

**ps: desculpe pelo erros!!!**


	6. Mar de tubarões

OLÁ.... E AÍ, BELEZA????

Estamos aqui para o último cap da fic, foi em homenagem a Xia Matsuyama, e para variar um cadinho é mais uma parody!!! Esse filme é uma parodia de "MENINAS MALVADAS"!!!

Então espero que tenha gostado!!!

**Advertência 01: **essa é uma fic parody, e de um filme e, QUE TEVE algumas mudanças.

**Advertência 02: **um bom tanto de personagens como a protagonista e a antagonista não me pertence, pertencem a Xia!!

**Advertência 03: **alguns personagens de beyblade estarão OOC, ou seja, diferente de suas personalidades.

**Advertência 04: tudo que estiver em negritos é as memórias da personagem Ling. **

**Advertência 05: **divirtam-se!!

Uma garota que pela primeira vez vai para uma escola, mas isso não é nada, isso é quando conhecer a garota mais popular do colégio, que vai apresentar um novo mundo para ela, será que ela vai ser influenciada nessa jornada colegial?? Vejam!!!

**UM MAR CHEIO DE TUBARÕES!!!!**

Logo após a Elise ter êxito em sua vingança, Ling, Hilary e Dori, estão levando a culpa pelo livro do arraso, que colocou o mundo feminino na escola em guerra!!!!

**Já entrou em um lugar, que você tinha a certeza que as pessoas estavam falando de você??? Bem... comigo já!!!**

Ling passava pelas alunas e todas olhavam para ela, que vai no bancos da arquibancada, ao olhar Ana acena ela olha, mas ignora.

Diretor- bem... esse livro, o que podemos fazer??? Acho que podemos fazer um confessionário aqui, se tiver algum problema, fale agora!! – tentando falar da maneira que podia e que conseguia, e logo depois ele vê uma menina levantando a mão. – sim pode falar!

Menina- alguém escreveu naquele livro que eu tava mentindo sobre ser virgem!!! Porque uso absorvente extra grande, mas não tenho culpa de ter um grande fluxo e uma vagina bem larga!!! – após o diretor ouvir aquilo.

Diretor- eu não posso fazer isso!!! Senhorita Audrey, você que é inteligente, bem sucedida, poderia ajudar?? – dizia com um grande respeito a professora, praticamente como se estive se declarando.

Audrey- porque acha que elas me ouviriam???

Diretor- por favor!!!

Audrey- ok... – e vai a frente. – fechem os olhos!!! – e todas as meninas fecham. – levantem a mão, se alguém já falou mal de você pelas costas. – todas as meninas levantam as mãos. – abram os olhos!!! – e quando elas abrem, elas olham que todas foram afetadas. – agora fechem os olhos de novo, mas dessa vez levante a mão se você já falou mal de alguém pelas costas!!! – e mesmo algumas demorando, mas todas levantaram a mão. – agora abram!!!

Meninas- rsrsrsrrsrsrs...

Audrey- bem, eu vejo que tem rivalidade, menina contra menina!!! Mas temos que parar de chamar umas as outras de vadias e vagabundas, isso só autoriza os rapazes a não chamarem disso!!! Então vamos fazer alguns exercícios, para liberar essa raiva de uma forma bem saudável!!! Vamos começar por ali!!!

**A professora fez um trabalho excelente, ela fez com que todos falassem seus problemas e digamos que cada grupo tinha o seu próprio problema!!!! Atletas, as nerds, as modelos, todas!!!**

Audrey- Ling!!! você quer confessar alguma coisa???

**Sim!!!**

Ling- não!!!

Audrey- não inventou boato de alguém??? Ou falou mal pelas costas??

**Eu escrevi que você vendia drogas!!!**

Ling- não!! – com medo estampado na face.

Audrey- to muito decepcionada com você!!! – fica triste, e quando vai falar com outra pessoa, Elise se levanta.

Elise- eu digo que não temos um problema de grupos no colégio, e nem todas deveriam estar aqui, porque somos apenas vítima da situação!!!

Audrey- eu concordo, levantem a mão quem já foi pessoalmente atacado pela Elise Anderson!!! – e sem nenhuma surpresa, há não da para própria Elise, todas levantam a mão, que Elise engole seco de se senta. – bem... todas se levantem!!!! – e todas as meninas preparam uma mesa, a garota subia na mesa, confessava seus "pecados", e caía na multidão, elas seguravam as meninas que pediam perdão a suas vítimas.

Garota 1- Tifanny, me perdoe por ter dito que você era uma vaca desdentada!!! – e vira de costas e cai na multidão, que a seguram.

Dori- Hilary, me perdoe por ter rido quando você teve diarréia no shopping, e me desculpe por ter contando pra todo mundo, e me desculpe por lembrar agora!!! – e se joga, e as meninas a pegam. – legal fui perdoada!!! – e Hilary sobe a mesa.

Hilary- lamento que as pessoas tenham inveja de mim, mas não tenho culpa de ser tão popular!!!! – e vira de costas, mas na hora as meninas se afastam e Hilary cai de costas no chão.

Audrey- ah meu Deus!!! Você está bem???

Hilary- to... auch.. to sim!!!

Audrey- ela tá bem!!!

Garota 2- eu queria que fossemos amigas como éramos na 6° série, e então faríamos um bolo de arco-íris e sorrisos, e comeríamos e seriamos muito felizes!!!

Kai- ELA NEM ESTUDA AQUI!!! – dizia Kai num cantinho escondido, com uma blusa preta de capuz, que escondia o cabelo e óculos escuro.

Audrey- você estuda aqui???

Garota02- não, mas tenho muitos sentimentos!!

Audrey- vai pra casa!!! – de cara com aquilo. – próxima!!! – e era a vez de Ling, mas ela não teve coragem, e Ana ao ver Ling recuar, passa na frente de todas e sobe na mesa.

Elise- olha, ela vai realizar o sonho dela de mergulhar num bando de meninas!!!

Todas- rsrsrsrsrs... – Ana olha pra Elise, e sorri malvadamente.

Ana- bem eu vim pedir desculpas!!! – mas seu rascunho das desculpas foi para o bolso. – tenho uma amiga, ela era nova aqui eu convenci ela que seria legal ela bagunçar a vida da Elise, daí ela iria para casa e me contaria todas as coisas idiotas que ela dissesse. Então ela fingiu ser amiga dela, e começamos a aprontar, fizemos as amigas dela se virarem contra ela.

Elise- o que?? – com raiva daquilo.

Ana- demos umas barras pra ela engordar!!!

Todas- hehehehehe.... – todas estavam adorando ouvir aquilo.

Ana- e Ling ali, é minha amiga, beijou o namorado da Elise e o convenceu ele dar um pé na bunda dela!!! – Ling ficou com vergonha ao ser desmascarada, Elise ficou com mais raiva ainda, e as outras meninas estavam adorando tudo. – ah!!! E te demos pomada pra assadura ao invés de loção pro rosto!!! – dizia com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Elise- O.O

Ana- eu não sei porque fiz, eu acho que é porque eu tenho uma "paixão", lésbica, SUPER lésbica, por você!!! – dizia com muito sarcasmo. – AGORA ENGOLE ESSA!!!! UHUUUUU!!! – e se joga na multidão.

Todas- ANA!!!!! ANA!!!!! ANA!!!!! ANA!!!!! ANA!!!!! ANA!!!!! ANA!!!!! – mas elas não apenas seguram, elas levantam Ana e a começam a gritar seu nome, como se fosse uma heroína. Mas Elise olha pra Ling, que vai embora, mas Ling a segue.

Ling- espera Elise!!! Eu posso explicar!!!

Elise- descobrir que todos me odeiam, eu não ligo!!! – andava mais rápido.

Ling- pare Elise, me espere!!! – seguindo, mas estava sendo seguida por todas as meninas.

Elise- NÃO!!! Sabe o que dizem de você??? Que é uma lunática, criada em casa. Uma versão menos gostosa de mim!!! É... então pode pegar suas desculpas falsas e enfiar bem no meio do seu.... AHHHH!!! – e um ônibus passa por cima da Elise.

**E foi assim que Elise Anderson morreu... não to zuando, mas ela se machucou, alguns dizem ter visto a cabeça dela dar uma volta completa, mas isso é só um boato, o pior é que ele falaram que eu a joguei na frente do ônibus!!!**

Mãe da Ling- terminou??? – dizia muito chateada, mas nem esperou a filha responder e foi tirando seu prato da mesa.

Ling- não.... mãe eu não fiz aquilo!!!

Mãe da Ling- eu não sei mais no que acreditar!!!!

Ling- acredita em mim, eu sou sua filha!!!!

Mãe da Ling- porque a pulseira que eu fiz está debaixo da pia???

Ling- não sei!!!

Mãe da Ling- eu te dei essa pulseira quando você fez 15 anos, isso significa alguma coisa???

Ling- não!!! – dizia como se fosse natural, mas sua mãe não engoliu.

Mãe da Ling- quem é você??? – e sai brava.

**Ótimo, agora minha mãe me odeia, meus amigos também, tinha vezes que eu queria desistir, mas pior do que voltar para a escola, seria não voltar!!!! Mas mesmo quando eu voltei, ninguém falou comigo, na aula em que sentava ao lado de Ana e Kai, não tinha a carteira que eu sentava, tive que sentar atrás do garoto fedorento, no intervalo, eu tive que lanchar sozinha numa mesa distante, porque todos falavam mal de mim. Eu não sabia mais o que fazer!!!**

Mais tarde Ling vai para sua aula de matemática avançada.

Diretor- alguma vez a professora tentou vender tabletes de êxtase, ou maconha??? – Ling vê o diretor, com um policial.

Todos- não!!!!

Ling- Alex o que houve?? Cadê a professora Audrey??? – mas ele a ignorou.

Alexander- isso é besteira, ela não vende drogas!!!

Diretor- eu sei, mas como as acusações contra o técnico Gomes era verdade, a escola decidiu investigar todas as alegações do livro!!!! Há não ser que alguém tenha dito que inventado aquilo!!

Alexander- mas diretor, aquele livro foi escrito por um bando de meninas, mimadas e entediadas com suas vidinhas limitadas!!!

**O que foi que eu fiz??? Agora a professora tá com problemas. Mas eu já sei o que fazer!!!! Adeus Alexander, agora você vai me odiar para sempre!!!**

Ling- diretor, fui que escrevi!!!

Todos- O.O

Diretor- vamos Ling!!! – ela sai junto com o diretor, todos ficaram surpresos com a atitude da Ling.

**na aula de ciências dizem que se for mordido por uma cobra tem que chupar todo o veneno, e eu ia fazer isso, tirar fora todo o veneno da minha vida. **

**Comecei com a Elise, que a prova real que quando mais as pessoas temem mais elas te procuram!!!!!**

**E depois a professora Audrey, que é a prova viva que para cada ação tem uma reação!!!**

Ling estava na sala, e termina sua prova e vai entregar a professora Audrey, que havia voltado, Ling estava com seu visual de antes, sem maquiagem pesada, sem saias minúsculas.

Audrey- oi, veio comprar drogas comigo??? – dizia ironicamente.

Ling- eu terminei minha prova!!!

Audrey- legal, vou corrigir agora!!! – e pega a prova da Ling, que espera, ao ver Alexander andando, ela se vira de costas pra ele, porque ela acha que ele a odiava. – deixa eu te contar ver minha casa sendo revirada, pela polícia foi o ponto alto, de um ano maravilhoso!!! E ficou muito encrencada por contar a verdade???

Ling- muito!!!

Audrey- você contou quem mais escreveu o livro??

Ling- não... estou tentando esse negócio de não falar dos outros pelas costas!!!

Alexander- isso é bom, ser atropelada por um ônibus é o preço!!!

Audrey- 9,7!!! – e entrega a prova pra Ling.

Alexander- bem de volta, nerd!!! – dizia ele sorrindo.

Ling- obrigado!!! – mas ela olha para a professora. – professora me perdoe!!!

Audrey- eu te perdôo!!! Mas como minha forma de castigo, eu sei como aumentar sua nota!!!

Ling- como???

Kenny- e aí, beleza???

Um tempo depois era dia do baile, Elise, Hilary e Ling, colocavam seus vestidos, Elise estava recuperada, mas usava uma espécie de colete por causa da coluna, Ana e Kai vestem o mesmo terno de cor roxa. Ling veste o uniforme de matleta, pega um estojo e sai.

Mais tarde Ling chega ao local onde ia ser a competição.

Mestre- boa tarde alunos!!! As duas escolas estão prontas??? Então vamos começar!!!

**Bem, não vou mentir, estava enferrujada, todos respondiam perguntas com uma rapidez, que eu não tinha mais essa habilidade!!! **

Enquanto isso no colégio.

Garoto 01- vou votar na Elise, porque ela foi atropelada!!!

Garota- vou voltar na Ling, por ter jogado ela na frente do ônibus!!!!

Voltando ao campeonato dos matletas.

Mestre- bem, após uma incrível rodada, temos um empate, então vamos a rodada de desempate!!! Cada equipe pode escolher seu adversário!!! Escola collins o que vai ser??? ((escola da Ling))

Kenny- a participante Mallan!!! – uma garota de cabelo castanho com óculos fundo de garrafa.

Mestre- o collins escolheu a participante, Serena Mallan!!! E você do colégio, Hoshi?

Garoto- a garota!!!

Mestre- e a escola Hoshi escolheu Ling Akimoto!!!

Ling- droga sou eu!!!

Mestre- participantes, encontrem o limite da equação!!!! – elas viram uma equação super complexa.

**Bem, Serena Mallan deveria afinar as sobrancelhas, trocar os óculos por umas lentes, e limpar o batom de segunda no dente torto, mas.... percebi, chamar alguém de gordo, não te faz magro, ou chamar alguém de burro não iria te fazer mais inteligente. E xingar ela não iria impedir com que ela me ganhasse... **

Serena- o limite é -1!!!

**Droga!!! Perdi!!!**

Mestre- resposta errada!!! Temos agora uma morte súbita, se Ling Akimoto responder corretamente temos o campeão!!!

**Limites??? Porque eu não lembro nada disso??? Vamos ver... limites... foi na época em que Alexander cortou o cabelo, ele tava tão lindo!!! NÃO!!! SE CONCENTRA!!! Vamos ver, limite indefinidos, se o limite não se aproxima de nada... **

Ling- o limite não existe!!!! – dizia com certeza.

Mestre- os novos campeões!!!! Os matletas do colégio Collins!!!

Kenny- é isso aí!!! – e comemora junto com os amigos, Ling cumprimenta Serena e saem, no estacionamento.

Audrey- parabéns pessoal!!!!

Kenny- vamos arrasar no baile com essas jaquetas!!! – eles estavam com jaquetas de atletas, a cor era vermelha e preta.

Ling- eu não vou pra festa!!!

Kenny- porque não???

Audrey- não pode ficar se culpando pelo resto da vida!!!!

Ling- mas minha mãe não vai deixar!!!

Audrey- mas você está na rua já!!!

Ling- hmmmm.... – e mais tarde na festa, os matletas chegam, mas Ling dá de cara com sua mãe. – mãe!!!

Mãe da Ling- sabia que esse negocio dos matletas era mentira!!!!

Ling- não.... eu realmente fui!!!

Mãe da Ling- Ling... pare de mentir...

Audrey- tanto ela foi, como também foi campeã!!!!

Mãe da Ling- você é quem???

Audrey- meu nome é Audrey sou professora de matemática, precisamos conversar.. – e as duas vão, e Ling tenta se esconder da multidão. Mas enquanto isso o diretor estava no palco.

Diretor- então, todas as indicadas para o rei e rainha do baile estão aqui??? – ao olhar todos. – sim, e só tenho uma coisa a dizer, eu estou dando graças a deus que esse ano está terminando!!!! Então vamos logo!!! O e o rei é... – e abre o envelope. – Ray Kon.

Ray- eu já sabia!!! – Hilary e mais mil meninas aplaudem, que pega sua coroa.

Diretor- e a rainha é... – e abre o outro envelope. – Ling Akimoto!!! – todos ficam de cara, e alguns só aplaudem por educação. – cadê a Ling??? – Ling sem saber o que fazer, vai subindo ao palco, o diretor coloca a coroa nela.

Ling- uau... – foi a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça. – essa é a primeira que ganhei alguma coisa... mas não é isso que eu vim falar!!!

Diretor- não precisa fazer um discurso. – sendo educado.

Ling- eu já estou terminando.

Diretor- certo!!!

Ling- metade das pessoas não gostam de mim, e a outra metade só gosta porque acha que eu joguei alguém na frente de um ônibus, e isso não é bom!!! A todas as pessoas que foram magoadas pelo livro, eu peço desculpas!!!! E outra coisa, quando eu cheguei aqui, eu vi como as pessoas queriam isso, e tá todo mundo bonito aqui!!!! Cabelos maravilhosos, vestidos lindos!!! Então... – e quebra a coroa.

Todos- O.O

Ling- vamos dividir!!! Um pedaço a Hilary Tachibana, ela merece!! – e joga um pedaço pra ela. – outro pra Ana Haika, que ela tá muito show de bola!!! – e joga pra Ana. – e outro pra Elise Anderson, ela fraturou a coluna, mas ainda parece uma estrela de cinema!!! – e joga pra Elise.

Elise- obrigado!!! – agradecendo ao público.

Ling- e um pedaço pra quem quiser!! – e quebra vários pedaços e joga pra o povo. – pronto diretor, pode terminar!!!!

Mãe da Ling- essa é minha filha!! – com orgulho da filha.

Audrey- ela é realmente muito legal!!^^

Diretor- divirtam-se!!! – e toca a música, e todos dançam.

Ana- KAIII!!! Viu sou uma rainha!!! – e mostra o pedaço.

Kai- eu também!!!! – e mostra um pedaço que pegou quando a Ling jogou pra todos.

Ling- oi... – Ling aparece para os dois.

Ana- oi... – dizia calma.

Ling- ainda estamos brigadas???

Ana- depende, ainda continua mala???

Ling- rsrsrsrsrsrs... não!!!

Ana- então tá tudo bem!!!! – dizia com um sorriso, mas logo perdeu. – desculpe por ter te entregado!!!!

Ling- tudo bem, acho que se você não fizesse isso, eu ainda seria aquela Ling!!! Eu que peço desculpas!!!

Ana- não, esqueça isso....

Kai- que bom que viramos amigos de novo!!! – e abraça as duas.

Ling- mas eu posso te fazer uma pergunta??? – dizia meio que sem graça.

Ana- faça??? – imaginando o que seria.

Ling- você é??? – bem sem graça de fazer a pergunta.

Ana- não!!! Eu apenas não vou me abrir porque qualquer moleque, principalmente desse colégio onde só tem fracassados!!!!

Kai- HEI!!!! – de cara com o que houve.

Ana- você não conta!!!

Kai- umph!!!!

Ling- rsrsrsrsrsrrs!!!

Kai- olha rapaz bonito vindo!!! Saída pela direita!!! – e puxa delicadamente Ana.

Alexander- oi Ling!!!

Ling- oi!!!

Alexander- em nome do comitê, te presenteio com 3 vales presente em qualquer loja...

Ana- Valeu otário!!! – e pega um dos vales.

Kai- paz!!! – pega outro, e os dois saem correndo.

Alexander- _UM_ vale presente. – se corrigindo.

Ling- rsrsrsrssr... obrigado!!!

Alexander- vamos dançar??

Ling- claro!!! – e os dois vão até a pista.

Alexander- parabéns pelo primeiro lugar!!!

Ling- nossa... eu estava muito nervosa, achei que ia vomitar!!

Alexander- você está bem??? – meio que brincando, pelo que aconteceu pela última vez.

Ling- sim!!! – entrando na brincadeira.

Alexander- e seu estomago???

Ling- tá ótimo!!!

Alexander- andou bebendo???

Ling- rsrsrsrsrs... não!!!

Alexander- certo, então... demal!!! – e os dois dão um beijo apaixonado.

**E o baile terminou bem. Só pra informar as "poderosas" se separaram, Elise após se curar seu fisioterapeuta ensinou canalizar as energias dela nos esportes, e tá se saindo muito bem!!! Dori finalmente conseguiu ser garota do tempo, entre as poderosas ela é a única que ainda tenho amizade!!! A Hilary agora tá servindo as americanas descoladas, e servindo uma nova rainha!!! Kai e Ana ainda são meus melhores amigos, e eles estão com planos de abrir um mini cinema!!! Bem eu e Alex estamos namorando, e tudo está saindo bem!!!**

**Antes isso a escola era um mar cheio de tubarões, mas agora dava pra nadar tranqüilo!!!**

Kai- Ling!! aqui!!! – estava Kai, Ana, Dori e Alex sentados na grama.

Ling- oi...

Ana- então... quem vai entrar nessa com a gente?? Garanto que os mini cinemas vão ser show!!

Alex- eu to dentro!!! – e todos vão conversando.

Kai- hei, hei!!! Olhem as novas poderosas!!!! – e aponta para um bando de meninas novas no colégio.

**E se algum novato quiser perturbar nossa paz, a gente dá um jeito!!! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr... to brincando!!!!!**

**FIM DA HISTÓRIA!!!!**

Finalmente.... acabou, o que acharam??? Ficou bom né??? Falem que sim!!! Mandem review, e entrem na campanha de trazer novamente um movimento a seção de beyblade!!! Beijos a todos!! E fui!!! Essa fic foi em homenagem a Xia Matsuyama.

**ps: desculpe pelo erros!!!!**


End file.
